


Blue Construction Paper

by plsdontreadmyfics



Series: Ukai Keishin, but make him a parent to the Hinata siblings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, I will make that tag a thing, Karasuno Family, Minor Character Death, POV Hinata Shouyou, coach ukai is a dad, everyone on the team is mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: Hinata remembers father’s days at his elementary school. The teacher would have them all make a very nice card out of blue construction paper and have them write in their neatest handwriting to take these cards home to their fathers. Hinata remembers throwing his card out on his way out of class, too. Hinata didn’t remember his father.It didn't matter too much to Hinata, though. His mother was more than enough.Years later when she falls ill, Hinata finds guidance from a source he didn't expect.aka, Coach Ukai literally adopts the Hinata siblings
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin
Series: Ukai Keishin, but make him a parent to the Hinata siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698718
Comments: 64
Kudos: 947





	Blue Construction Paper

**Author's Note:**

> i cRAVE content for ukai being a father figure to literally anyone on the team. so i took that and wrote a fic where he literally is hinatas father (at the end). ill probably make this a series so leave a comment if theres a scene youd like to see in the future!! (i plan of writing some funny instances of the keishin/shouyou/natsu family moments consisting of fluff and humor).
> 
> anyway leave drop a kudos if you like!!

Hinata remembers father’s days at his elementary school. The teacher would have them all make a very nice card out of blue construction papers and have them write in their neatest handwriting to take these cards home to their fathers. Hinata remembers throwing his card out on his way out of class, too. Hinata didn’t remember his father.

He knew the facts. Hinata’s father had met his mother while they were at university. His father had fallen in love with his mother’s vibrant orange hair (though in current times, it was dyed black) and made lots of promises he swore he intended to keep at the time. They had only known each other for a few weeks before his mother had gotten pregnant. Once she told him the news, he left her, denying the previous promises made. 

Hinata’s mother told him the story when he was young. 

A few years later, it seemed history had a way of repeating itself. Hinata’s mother had met another man, and at the young age of seven, Hinata was incredibly happy for her. She told him about the man she had met while shopping, and how if things kept working out for a few more weeks, Hinata would be able to meet him. He had vague memories of the moment they did meet, a month later, and remembered that he was a man of average height with an average build. In all of Hinata’s memories, the man’s face was blurred through the forgetfulness of time. It was nothing but a brief exchange.

Not only two days after they had met, his mother had come home crying one night. Saying how Hinata would never meet him again, and how he was no longer going to be in their lives. 

Hinata’s mother, the strongest person he had ever met, carried on remarkably. She continued to work hard for her family, and Hinata never saw her cry over the man again. 

A month later, she told him the news that he would be a big brother soon. Hinata Natsu entered the world soon after. 

Hinata respected his mother more than anyone else. So while he remembered Father’s Day in elementary school and the discomfort that came with it, he also remembers how his mother made it a tradition to take him and his sister to a picnic in the park the same day. Hinata loved his mother and all the work she did for him and Natsu. His mother was the most wonderful person in the world.

And yet, even the most wonderful people in the world can get sick.

* * *

It was two days after the practice match against Nekoma. Hinata was still fired up with energy that could last for days. He woke up ready to get back to his world of volleyball and evolve. 

Except, that morning he was called to the kitchen by his mother. When he got there, Natsu was sitting in her lap, hiding her face in her shirt. Natsu always knew when something was wrong. 

Hinata was sat down from his mother, and his mother began to explain that the reason she’s been going to the doctor more often than usual was because she had been feeling ill. And the doctors ran lots and lots of tests, and found that she had a type of skin cancer that meant she would need more serious treatment. 

After that, his world was turned. His mother explained it twice, with the second being a more simplified version for Natsu. Hinata hardly spoke, letting tears run down his face as he just moved his seat next to his mother, hiding his face in her other shoulder.

* * *

Hinata began missing practice more often from then on. When his mother had an appointment, he would make sure he got home quickly enough to feed Natsu and make sure she got to sleep early enough for her young mind. Sometimes she argued with him, but her yawns were always a dead give away. 

Cooking dinner often was something new. It’s not like he had never done so before, since his mother always worked odd-hours on the weekend, but they had a habit of simply ordering take-out when his mother was working. Now that they needed every dime they had for his mother’s treatment, Hinata learned couponing and grocery shopping and how to make meals with inexpensive ingredients. It made him a little insecure at first, but the payout was worth his pride.

The volleyball team missed him the two nights a week he missed practice. The first time he missed, he pulled Daichi aside and told him without mentioning why. When he actually began to miss practice, the team was more concerned than Hinata had expected. 

It wasn’t all unexpected. He supposed it made sense to be curious if a team member was suddenly missing practice often, but he never expected it to become a thing. 

Daichi tried asking him for the reason both the first time it happened, and the couple times after. He and Suga pulled him aside, and asked if everything was alright at home. Hinata gave a simplified version, that his mother was busy those days, so he needed to take care of his sister those days. They understood and accommodated him, even if they saw from the tension in his shoulders it wasn’t just that.

Tsukishima made a few snarky remarks at first, claiming the boy must’ve finally lost his stamina and was giving up. Hinata was beginning to know that Tsukishima didn’t intend to be completely mean with his comments, as Yamaguchi has explained to him one day that half of his insults were made because he never knew how to comment on something without being mean. So Hinata supposed this was Tsukishima’s way of being curious about his disappearance, but he still took offense to the statement. Daichi and Suga intervened before anything happened, and told Tsukishima to lay off. Tsukishima stopped making any comments from then on, but continued to raise an eyebrow whenever he told them he would be missing practice again. Yamaguchi apologized for him in private, and offered to help Hinata with whatever was going on. Yamaguchi was far too nice to be hanging with Tsukishima so often, in Hinata’s opinion.

Tanaka and Nishinoya began to swarm him with questions as to what caused the younger boy to miss practice. When he gave them the same simplified answer he gave Daichi and Suga, the second-years immediately began plotting something. He at first thought it was just a plan to make him feel less weird, since they always made it feel like he never missed anything by giving him recaps of whatever happened during practice, exaggerated for storytelling purposes of course. But later on, it had proven that their scheming led to a list of solutions for Hinata to return to practice. Nishinoya wrote on the list that he could try bringing Natsu to practice, and Tanaka said he could ask Saeko to watch her some of the days his mother would be busy. They both even offered to come by on the weekends when it was just the two of them to help out with the chores, even though that meant he would still miss practice. Hinata smiled genuinely at the unexpected kindness, and thought about taking them up on their offers. 

Kageyama struggled in showing what he thought about the new predicament. At first, he had gotten mad at Hinata for missing practice. He needed Hinata to be there, so they could do their quick attack. If he wasn’t there all the time, then why should he toss to him when he was there? Hinata had blown up at the boy, in the way he only ever got riled up with Kageyama, and yelled that he didn’t _want_ to miss practice. Kageyama has quieted after, and instead of asking why, simply stared at his feet, before offering to toss to him now. After that, Hinata noticed Kageyama committing small acts of kindness. 

When Hinata forgot to bring his lunch because Natsu refused to go to sleep and he had more homework than usual that night so he ended up sleeping through his first morning alarm, Kageyama offered to share his lunch and buy them something from the vending machine. After that moment, Kageyama always packed an extra snack for Hinata with his own lunch since the shorter boy seemed to forget his lunch more often than usual lately. When Hinata forgot about an assignment until the morning it’s due because he was up listening to his mother call one of her old university friends about how scared she was for her children if this treatment didn’t work, Kageyama simply showed up late to morning practice with him and let him copy his own assignment. Kageyama wasn’t a man of many words, but his actions always spoke louder. 

And yet, the most unexpected response had to have come from Coach Ukai. 

Maybe what made the response so unexpected was the fact that Hinata barely expected his teammates to react, and he considered most of them as his friends. Hinata knew that their Coach was more soft-hearted than he let on. The team had initially thought of him just as the guy from the store they went after practice. But then he had become their coach, and they learned that along with being easily aggravated and aggressive, he was also protective and cared more about the team than he liked to let on. It was that trait that found Hinata receiving breakfast from his Coach on the days he would show up late, missing half the items he usually brought with him. Coach Ukai also offered to drive Hinata home after practice when he found out that he lived on a mountain that meant a grueling journey home. When he denied the offer on the basis that he biked to school in the mornings, and he couldn’t leave bike at the school overnight, Coach offered to drive him to school in the morning as well. Hinata had denied the offer again, saying it was too much trouble. Coach Ukai argued that he didn’t want his player to end up getting in danger from such a long journey, and that if he had a ride then he wouldn’t forget as many things as he usually did. 

In the end, Coach Ukai won, as he practically forced Hinata to accept a ride home on the one day his bike had a flat tire and he had walked to school.

* * *

“I’m going to need you to give me directions.” Coach Ukai said while he started the car. “I have some snacks in the back seat, if you’re hungry. I always keep some here.”

Hinata twisted uncomfortably in his seat to look behind him, and sure enough, there was a reusable bag located on one of the seats filled with a few sports drinks, candy, and spicy chips. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Thank you, Coach.”

Coach Ukai shrugged in response, and continued driving. The drive was silent in the beginning, with Hinata only speaking when he had to give directions, but then Ukai had started talking about their practice, and Hinata began to ramble. With the comfortable topic, the twenty-minute car ride went by quicker than expected. 

Slowly, the view of Hinata’s house appear, and Coach Ukai pulled over to the front of his house. Removing his seatbelt and unlocking the door, Hinata thanked his coach profusely before exiting the car. Ukai nodded as he watched Hinata walk to his house, waiting for the player to enter before leaving.

However, when he did open the door, his mother looked to Hinata, and then the car in confusion. Ukai couldn’t hear the conversation from his car, but it looked like Hinata was explaining how he got home so early, and his guess seemed true as his mother began walking over to his car just as he was prepared to start driving off. 

“Hi!” The woman lowered her head to his window to speak to Ukai. He noted her sickly appearance. “Thank you so much for driving Shouyou home. I always tell him to ask his friends for rides, since it takes him so long to get home by himself, but he never does! I’m incredibly thankful. It’s been hard around here lately with my treatment, and I know he was upset he had to miss volleyball practice, so I’m happy Shouyou has such kind teammates, as well as a generous coach. Ah, I’m sorry. I’ve spoken a bit too much.”

“Oh, it was no trouble, really. If you don’t mind me asking, what did you mean by treatment?”

The woman looked down for a moment, a look of sadness crossing her face. “Maybe you should come in for some tea.”

Ukai nodded and put his car in park before stepping out. He had no clue what had just happened, but Hinata’s mother seemed to think that telling him may help somehow, and he respected that. Hinata seemed surprised, as he watched from the door, his mother talk to his coach for a bit before inviting him to their home. 

The house was small, but cozy. It looked like a family lived in it, unlike some households, with picture frames and remnants of the family across the decorum. It vaguely reminded Ukai of his own family home, on both sides, where all his aunts, uncles, and cousins left some part of themselves on the walls. The woman began to walk towards the stove to make tea, but Hinata stopped her and made her sit while he did it instead. Ukai stood there for a moment, before he was motioned to sit. Hinata awkwardly poured tea for the two adults, before telling his mom he was going to go take care of Natsu, nodding at Ukai as he left.

“He’s a good kid.” Ukai said as Hinata walked away. The mood from a few minutes had considerably darkened.

“Yea, he is. A lot better than I could’ve asked for. He’s been helping a lot out since I found out I was sick.” She looked to Ukai, judging his reaction and deeming some part of it acceptable before continuing. “A few weeks ago, I was diagnosed with a type of skin cancer, and I started treatment for it. I still work every day, but I now also have to worry about biweekly doctor appointments. It’s been a lot on our whole household.”

“I’m sorry.” And he is-- Ukai had no idea Hinata was dealing with this type of stress at home. The kid was all smiles at practice. His own grandfather was constantly in and out of the hospital due to heart problems. Ukai couldn’t imagine if he had to deal with that at such a young age. 

A smile crossed her face. “I believe you. You seem like a good coach. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a favor, while you’re here. I’ve been meaning to ask someone from the team, and asking his coach seems to be smarter.” 

“Of course.”

“My condition isn’t getting better, and I fear I won’t be around much longer. Shouyou knows, but we haven’t talked it out much. I don’t really mean to be so morbid, but I find it’s easier to be straight forward. No use in beating around the bush, yeah? I want to ask you to make sure Shouyou keeps playing volleyball. I don’t know what will happen to him and Natsu when I go. I was an only child, and my parents passed when I was young, and neither children have contact with their father’s. It’s entirely possible that they may end up with a friend of mine in Tokyo, or with a stranger somewhere else. That alone terrifies me to the core, but I want to make sure that no matter what happens, they end up happy. And I know volleyball makes Shouyou incredibly happy. I don’t wish for him to give it up if something happens.”

Ukai nodded at the woman at a loss for words. She seemed like such an incredible mother, putting herself out into the open for a stranger, at the hopes of insuring one of her child’s happiness. Ukai never realized how little he knew about all of his players, Hinata especially now. The middle blocker was such an essential part of the team. He seemed to carry the soul of the team when they went to matches, reinvigorating them whenever he pulled off the quick attack. His own determination seemed to force everyone else to do better as well. And yet, despite this, Ukai believed his mother when she said he would quit the love of his life for his sister. 

“Of course. Hinata will always have support from the team.”

A tear traced the woman’s cheek as she gently brushed it aside. “Thank you. I’m glad to hear that.”

Ukai left the house ten minutes later with Hinata’s mother’s phone number and a promise to himself to help the family out more.

* * *

Hinata groaned as his alarm went off, again, and he rubbed his eyes. He had stayed up late, something that was now becoming a regular occurrence to him, helping Natsu with her homework before eavesdropping on his mother’s conversation with his coach, and then doing his own homework late at night. Listening to the conversation was painfully awkward, seeing as Hinata had only given simplified versions of what was happening with his household to his family. He couldn’t explain what made it so awkward, it just _was._

Checking the time, Hinata scolded himself for not getting up earlier. He spent the next few minutes helping Natsu get ready for school and eat breakfast before even getting himself ready for the day. There were usually enough leftovers from the previous night’s dinner that he could easily pack Natsu a lunch without having to do much work, but never enough for himself, so he started to opt out recently. He lived off Kageyama’s extra snacks at school. 

Hinata left his house to walk Natsu to his neighbor’s house, who walks her to school for the family an hour later when her school actually begins. He did not expect to see Coach Ukai pulling up outside when he left his house. 

“Come on. I told your mom I’d drive you in the morning.” 

Hinata blanched, and then gestured to Natsu who was extremely confused beside him. “I have to walk my sister to our neighbor first.”

“Is it far?” 

“No, they’re only about a five-minute walk away.”

“Well, I can drive you both anyway. It’ll probably be easier, too.”

Hinata relented and helped Natsu get into the car while he explained that this was his coach, and not a case of stranger-danger. As he helped her into the backseat, he noticed the bag of snacks Coach Ukai kept in his car to be vaguely healthier this time around, and more kid oriented. Hinata himself got into the front seat. 

“Natsu, meet Coach Ukai. He helps runs the volleyball club at school.”

“Hi.” Natsu mumbled, looking down as she spoke in a shy voice. 

“Nice to meet you.” Ukai did his best non-threatening smile. The short car ride went by in almost-silence, broken by the few times Ukai offered food to the children. Ukai eventually pulled over in front of the neighbor on Hinata’s instruction, and the brother walked his sister to the door, before turning around and getting back in the car. 

After he entered the car again, he faced Ukai, confusion clearly written on his face. “I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you doing this?”

“I-uh. I spoke with your mom yesterday, and I told her I can help you guys out a bit after. You have a lot going on right now, and she let it slip that you guys don’t have a lot of family to rely on, so it’s only fair you get help from somewhere. And I know you’re too stubborn to ask for it, so I’m just giving it to you whether you like it or not.”

“But, why do you care?” Hinata blanched after he realized his tone, and apologized after. 

“It’s fine. You’re a member of Karasuno volleyball team, and I like to think that we’re our own little family. I would do this for any one of you punks.”

“Coach, I’m starting to think you’re secretly a softie.” Hinata smiled.

Coach Ukai smiled as well. The two made small talk about club, Hinata going over how morning practice usually worked since Ukai missed them due to his shift, and Ukai interrupting with small comments. Eventually, he even made Hinata grab one of the sports drink and healthier-looking snacks, by casually mention that not even breakfast would be incredibly stupid for a player of his to do before morning practice. 

At the end of the ride, Ukai let Hinata out in front of the school. The younger boy thanked his coach profusely before heading to practice, falling into the crowd of students entering the building for morning club.

* * *

From then on, Ukai began driving Hinata and his sister every morning. It was an odd development, but slowly and surely Hinata found his coach interfering more and more with his personal life. His mother must have said something to his coach that impacted him more than Hinata realized. It was difficult to adjust to, having a new adult in his life who he had previously known under volleyball-only terms and agreements start to offer helping out his family. But Hinata’s mother acted none out of the ordinary, so he supposed the two of them talked about this all before anything. 

As the weeks passed on, Coach Ukai became Keishin-san and he himself had become Shouyou outside of practice, as he helped out his family more and more. In the mornings he drove Natsu to their neighbor before driving Hinata to school, with the two children usually eating a snack he totally-not-purposely planned to have in his car. He also started forcing Hinata to bring a lunch to school again, giving him a lecture on how muscle is built, and he eventually stopped relying on Kageyama’s leftovers. In the mornings, Hinata found there was always enough food in the car that he could take if he didn’t have enough for later on. 

After a few weeks, another strange development took place. On the days Hinata’s mother had treatment, Natsu was now being picked up and watched by Keishin-san’s relative, so Hinata could continue going to practice. Natsu had already opened up to his coach at that point, now rambling to him in the morning about what she thought will happen that day at school, and didn’t have too much of an issue with this. Apparently his mother had discussed it with the man for a bit before, with his mother asking him if he knew any way Hinata could continue practice. 

The team was happy to find Hinata coming to practice every day of the week again. When he showed up on a Tuesday, which he had repeatedly been missing for several weeks at that point, the team surrounded him with smiles.

“Hey! Can you come back to practices again?” Nishinoya gripped his back as he jumped up and down behind the boy. 

“What happened with Natsu?” Daichi asked.

“Oh- uh. She’s being watched. By someone. Yea.” Hinata stuttered through with his explanation, not necessarily telling the team that Coach’s relative was watching her. The new development of Coach being an adult in Hinata’s life outside of school still felt a bit strange to broadcast to the team. The team must’ve noticed his strange answer, and Suga looked as if he was about to begin questioning him. 

Coach Ukai, who had been listening from a little away with Takeda immediately told the team to start running drills before. Hinata flushed with the knowledge that it was most likely intentional, so he wouldn’t have to continue answering questions. Practice went by smoothly after, and Hinata felt himself doing better recently than he had before. Making eating better did help after all.

The strangest development that took place still had to be the fact that Hinata had begun to meet Keishin-san’s relatives. It made sense for him to meet the one Natsu stayed with. It was an old aunt who had too much time on her hand and genuinely enjoyed Natsu’s company after the first visit. The aunt had come to Hinata’s house one day on his mother’s behalf, having tea with the family while Natsu took the role of mediator between the two unknown forces seriously. She told stories to the both of them, and both women had found it enjoyable. Even Hinata found himself laughing as she tried buttering up the women to each other. Keishin had shown up at some point too, with his mother saying she had texted him to come over as the night continued and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hinata made dinner for everyone with the occasional tip from the old aunt, before Keishin arrived and helped. His mother thanked the two Ukais profusely throughout the whole night, both saying it was fine.

It was very strange how quickly Hinata no longer questioned moments like these anymore.

After that, Hinata and his family began meeting more of Keishin’s family as well. He found himself meeting his coach’s parents one day when his mother told him the family were going to a restaurant to meet some people. Keishin’s parents were somewhat relaxed and easy going like their son, making loud jokes throughout the night. They seemed happy their son was taking (semi) care of people who weren’t himself, too. The two adults got along well with his mother, who was all smiles and thanks to their family. She explained her condition to them in private towards and the two of them seemed sympathetic when the group returned. 

Through other small occasions, Hinata found himself being acquainted with other family members as well. He had a feeling there was more meaning to it than simply meeting Keishin’s relatives since he helped them out. But he had no clues as to why other than the fact his mother was adamant about meeting them all together. She also continued to talk to Keishin-san in private, whether it be through the phone or in person.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when Hinata was called down by his mother for a family meeting. By the time he got to the kitchen, where they usually sat down with some tea for these sorts of conversation, Natsu was squirming in a chair next to his mother. His mother looked between the two as he sat down, before sighing and taking each of their hands. A few tears ran down her face before she looked up, putting a brave face on for her children.

“There’s… something I have to talk to you guys about.”

Hinata felt his heart rate quicken. The last time they had a conversation this serious, he found out his mother had skin cancer. This couldn’t turn out well.

“I want to prestate this by saying that I love you both very, very much. As you guys know, I’m sick. And I’ve been getting treatment for the past two months. Since before I began getting treatment, the doctors told me there’s a very slim chance that it was going to work, but I wanted to try and fight for you both.”

Hinata started shaking, a few tears escaping his own eyes. He tightened his grip in his mother’s hand. He could see where this was going. Natsu looked between the two of them, confusion written on her face.

“And, I did. I did every treatment they told me. I continued going to work to earn money. I tried to continue. But. The doctors told me I don’t have much time left.”

Reaching his breaking point, Hinata buried his face in his mother’s shoulder, sobbing silently. Natsu had begun to understand, and she too started crying, pulling on their mother’s arm and moving onto her lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I can’t stay and love you.” 

The conversation was put on paused as their mother began crying too, and the three of them simply held onto each other. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed. Their mother took a deep breath, hiccuping and sniffling as she did so, before exhaling. She held them both in front of her, a hand on each child, looking them in their eye.

“I don’t want to leave alone. That’s what I want to ask you about.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “What… what do you mean?”

“When I- When I leave, you guys are going to have to stay with someone. I want to give you guys the option to choose.”

Natsu hiccuped, before rubbing her watery eyes. “Choose who?”

“As you know, I’ve been talking to Keishin-kun a lot lately, and he and his family have been helping us out. When I first told him of my condition, the first night he drove Hinata home, he asked me later on how he could help. As he helped out more and more, I told him that I didn’t have much longer. He offered to take you guys in after I passed, so you wouldn’t have to uproot your lives here. The other option is a friend of mine, from university. She lives in Tokyo, and Shouyou, you only met her once when you were young. But she’s wiling to take you guys in, too, if that’s what you want. Both of them are.”

Hinata felt a deep ache in his chest as he continued listening. His entire life was being uprooted in front of him. He couldn’t imagine living with anyone that wasn’t his mom. The idea seemed so foreign to him, and it hadn’t hit him just yet that he would have to live without his mother. That she was going to die, and soon, and he was going to have to _continue._ He was going to have a new family and his mother wasn’t going to be part of it.

“Oh, honey, don’t cry.” His mother wiped a tear from his cheek as he stared off in the distant, thinking about the new reality. Natsu stayed quiet, hiding her face in their mother’s shirt.

“Keishin-san.” Natsu mumbled from their mother’s chest after some time. “I want to live with Keishin-san.”

Hinata began to think about the question, instead of the existential fear it had brought him, and found himself in agreement. He voiced so.

“Okay.” His mother nodded. “Okay. I’ll let him and his family know. Now how about we go watch a movie, yea? I’m taking tomorrow off from work, and you guys can miss school too.”

Hinata nodded and followed his mother to the couch while she carried Natsu there.

* * *

That Tuesday they were going back to school. Hinata went through his morning routine with Natsu when he heard the honk outside. He dragged Natsu, who was so much quieter than usual, outside and the two of them entered the silent car. 

“Hey.” Keishin said, filling the uncomfortable air. 

Natsu looked up, and smiled lightly. She began to talk about her day, not as energetic as usual, but going through her list of expectations for the day out of habit. Keishin nodded while she spoke, and added input when needed. 

When they got to Keishin’s aunt, who began to watch Natsu for the hour in the morning before school as well about a week ago, the car went back to being silent.

“Hey. Uh. I know this is going to be difficult and weird and a bunch of other shit. But, I’ll do my best for you and your sister, okay? So you don’t have to worry about anything else besides yourself.”

Hinata exhaled a shaky breath, and nodded. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Practice later that day was weird. Coach Ukai was giving them light drills and chose to let them use the rest time for individual practice, something he rarely did. Hinata was being quiet and squirmy.

Eventually, it seemed some of the members were having enough. Daichi, Suga, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka (who, unbeknownst to him had dubbed themselves ‘Hinata Protection Squad’) pulled him into the locker rooms when the team paused to take a water break. Quite literally pulled, seeing as Daichi and Kageyama went ahead to open the door for Nishinoya and Tanaka who each took one of his arms and dragged him to the locker room before he even knew what was happening. Suga stood behind, smiling at everyone without answering any of the questions being asked before slowly walking backwards and shutting the locker room doors. Coach Ukai watched from the sidelines, a faint smile on his lips.

Nishinoya and Tanaka released Hinata onto one of the benches, and the others surrounded him. 

“So.” Suga smiled. “Anything you want to tell us? How your days going? What you ate for lunch? Why you missed school yesterday and ignored all of our messages, causing us to worry immensely?”

The others nodded in agreement with Suga, looking at him for a reply. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause worry.”

Daichi put a supportive hand on his shoulder and sat next to him on the bench. The others moved closer too, with Kageyama standing slightly farther from everyone else with an embarrassed look. He still took a step forward though, looking to support his friend.

“We’re not mad.” Daichi sent a look to Suga, who rubbed his neck bashfully and uttered an apology. “We just want to know what’s been causing you to act weird recently. You seemed really out of it today.”

Nishinoya nodded, grabbing Tanaka by the shoulder and pointing his thumb at them. “Yea! You’re our precious kouhai, if something’s bothering you then we’ll take care of it!”

Hinata began to nervously play with his fingers, before looking up at the group.

“Okay, so. You know how I was missing practice for a while, because I had to take care of my sister?” He looked to the group, who nodded supportively. “Well. The reason I had to look after my sister was because my mom got sick. She was starting treatment at the time, and we couldn’t afford someone to look after her. But we- uh, someone started helping us, so I could continue coming to practice. And my mom continued her treatment, but she told us recently that, uh, it’s not working. So, she doesn’t have much time left. Yea.”

Hinata dug his nails into his hands while he spoke, biting his lip as he finished. It felt weird to say out loud. He hadn’t told his friends from the volleyball team any of what was happening recently. He felt weird to finally let this all out of his chest. 

Immediately, Nishinoya, Suga, and Tanaka nearly caused him to fall over from the quick and aggressive hug they enveloped him in. Daichi and Kageyama watched, feeling a bit too uncomfortable to join in, but still each laid a support hand on his shoulders.

“We’re all going to be here for you.” Daichi said, looking at the younger boy. 

“Yea, whatever you need. We’ll help you with.” Suga rubbed his face against Hinata’s cheek as he had his own tears.

“Do you know what’s going to happen to you and your sister after? If there’s some asshole relative you need taken care, me and Noya can do it.” Tanaka said.

Hinata paused, thinking of a not-weird response to the question, because a lot of what he has been saying and doing recently has been very, very weird. 

“Uh. Yea, no. We know what’s happening to us.”

“Are you going to be moving away?” Daichi asked.

“Er, no. The person we’re going to be moving in with after lives closer to Karasuno actually.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata. He had stayed quiet until now, not knowing how to express his concern and support through words. “Who? Why do you look weird talking about it?”

The others turned to look him in the eyes, and Hinata sat there grimacing, unsure what to do.

“Are you going to be safe? Is this person safe?” Suga asked, looking him in the eye very seriously.

“They’re definitely safe.” Hinata nodded very seriously. “I can- I can text you guys about it after practice, okay? I can explain more.”

Everyone nodded, feeling good with the answer, and they left the locker room trying to look as innocent as possible. Tsukishima stared at them, trying to figure out what just happened, while Yamaguchi smiled and nodded at them before continuing to practice his serves. Asahi looked worried, as he typically did, and seemed to panic for a few moments before returning to practice as well. The other second years stared at them, Ennoshita looking at Daichi questioningly, and the managers tried to make it seemed as if nothing had happened. 

The rest of practice was weird, still, and Hinata could feel everyone trying really hard to be nice to him. Kageyama even served to him _nicely_ making them slightly too easy to hit, with not as much power into them as usual. When practice ended, the team made plans to head the Coach’s store for snacks, and Hinata walked with them. Coach Ukai smiled as he heard everyone, and sending a glance at Hinata, told them they better not get there before he did while he walked to his car. During the walk, Hinata stayed quiet for the most part and walked next to Kageyama, as the two of them watched as Tanaka kept bothering Ennoshita. When they got the store, it seemed Coach Ukai had just gotten there before them. He was talking to a customer who seemed to be leaving, still standing with his jacket on (Hinata knew he wouldn’t have taken it off, anyway, since he would be driving Hinata home in a few minutes.) 

The Problem Children (or idiots, as Tsukishima referred to them), Hinata included as he began to feel more energetic from watching Tanaka, began to pester their Coach once the customer left for some meat buns. Hinata didn’t beg much since he knew if he asked Keishin-san he would give him one without hesitation, but stood besides Tanaka, Nishinoya, and a shy Kageyama. Ennoshita whacked the back of their heads and apologized to the Coach for them being annoying. Ukai laughed and gave them the food while Daichi and Asahi paid for the group. Unknowingly to them, Ukai gave them enough change, so they didn’t pay for Hinata. 

The group fucked around outside for a bit, and everyone began to walk home together, before Hinata made an excuse about forgetting to pick up dinner for his family, and needing to run back into the store. Kageyama sent him a glance, one that Hinata knew meant _Are you sure? Are you hiding something? Are you okay?_ Hinata’s earnest smile answered his questions, and Kageyama nodded and left as well. 

Hinata entered the store and saw Keishin-san leaning against the counter waiting for him, dangling his car keys. “Hey Shouyou-chan, do you want another meat bun before going?”

With a smile and meat bun in his hand, Hinata soon found himself being driven home again by his coach turned parental/familial figure (He wasn’t sure how to refer to Keishin-san himself, but that seemed to be the most accurate for now.) Hinata buckled himself in and shoved the meat bun into his mouth, dusting the crumbs out the window.

“So, what happened with that locker room situation?” Keishin asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

“They kidnapped me to ask what’s been happening with me recently, so I told them. They wanted to make sure I'm doing okay, I guess. Which was nice! And they were curious about what was going to happen to me and Natsu.”

“Oh.” Keishin nodded, before glancing at Hinata. “Did you tell them?”

“Not during practice, but I’m going to text them later tonight.”

The conversation then fell to a more lighthearted topic, as Keishin listened to Hinata debate which flavor of meat bun was the best, making small comments about how they differed at the family store versus other places he’s had them.

* * *

_Hinata Shouyou added Daichi Sawamura, Koushi Sugawara, and three others to a group chat_

Hinata Shouyou: hey guys!!!!

Daichi Sawamura: Hello, Hinata. Are you okay to give us more details?  
Daichi Sawamura: We didn’t mean to pressure you today.

Koushi Sugawara: yea, I’m sorry if I came on a bit too strong in the beginning.

Hinata Shouyou: its fine!! im happy you guys care enough about me to ask!!!!! lol!!!!!!!

Nishinoya Yuu: ofc we care about you!!!!!!!

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: yea you’re our kohai

Kageyama Tobio: W hy. wouldn’t we care about you?

Hinata Shouyou: i didnt mean it like that!!!!! im just saying it was ncie!!!!!!  
Hinata Shouyou: what did you guys want to know again???????

Koushi Sugawara: we were wondering what’s going to happen with you and your sister.

Hinata Shouyou: oh!!!! yea. so its kinda a funny story!!!!!!!

Daichi Sawamura: What does that mean, Hinata?

Hinata Shouyou: coach ukai is going to become our legal gaurdian!!!!

Nishinoya Yuu: WAIT WHAT REALLY

Daichi Sawamura: How did this happen?

Hinata Shouyou: when i had to keep missing practice he became really adamant about driving me home since he thought it wad dangerous ig!!! and then when he did, my mom asked to speak to him to thank him!!!! and then he felt bad so he started helping out my family!!!! and it was weird but natsu and my mom really liked him, and we eventually met his relatives and stuff since my mom was planning on asking him if it was possible for him to take us in since she didn’t want us to have to move to tokyo to live with a stranger. but it won’t really matter for a while!!!! my mom has a lot of fighting energy!!!!!

Tanaka Ryuunosuke: woah

Koushi Sugawara: well at least we know you’ll be safe if something does happen. we wish your mom well.

Daichi Sawamura: Thank you for telling us, Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was pulled out of class by the teacher, being told to go to the office. A sinking feeling in his gut told him he may know what was happening. He didn’t think it’d be so soon. 

Hinata was right, he did know what had happened. It _was_ so soon.

The funeral happened a few weeks later.

It was a small affair. They didn’t have much family to invite. There were a few of his mother’s old friends, and he recognized the one who he had the option to live with. Keishin showed, too, with his aunt that watched Natsu nearly every day, and was holding her now. Hinata invited the same group he had told what was going on too. The small group of mourners stood quietly for the whole affair. Everyone went to the aunt’s house for food after.

It was such a small affair, for someone who took up so much space. Hinata closed his eyes and prayed to every god he could think of that his mother was at peace, and the universe wouldn’t throw any more hardships her way.

* * *

Hinata missed the next week of school. 

Time moved slowly, in that week. 

He spent most of it with Natsu, packing their belongings. Keishin helped, along with his parents and his mother’s friend who wanted to stay for a few days. It was odd, leaving the house. He had never lived anywhere that wasn’t here. But it was easier for him and Natsu to move into Keishin’s home, since the mortgage there was smaller than the mortgage here. Dealing with the lawyers wasn’t as troublesome as he imagined, since neither child had fathers on their birth certificates, and their mother had no blood relatives. Before passing, her mother also made a very clear will. Hinata and Natsu would move in with Keishin, all material belongings going to her children, and her money split evenly and put on hold until each child turned eighteen, which they would then be allowed to use their savings however they pleased.

Hinata never felt so little before than during that week. Because even when he was dealing with everything before, he could still feel his emotions swimming under his skin. Now, he was numb. And it scared him a little, until he reminded he had Natsu, and everything would be alright because everything _had_ to be alright.

* * *

Returning to school was weird. Everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells around him. During practice, no one commented on Hinata returning from his hiatus at the same time as the coach. Everyone continued with practice as if it was a normal day. But it wasn’t because everyone was being _nice_ and _gentle_ and _patient._ It was annoying to see so clearly everyone putting on a front around him.

* * *

Getting back into normalcy took a while. He was living somewhere new, with a new adult. Keishin was a rough dozen years older than him, Hinata knew, and he wasn’t as all-knowing as every other adult he knew. But he was patient, and he made them good meals, and got them whatever they asked from him. 

When Natsu cried, saying how she missed the rice cooker they had at their house because _that was their rice cooker, and this one wasn’t_ , Keishin drove to the storage unit they put all of their belongings in and brought the rice cooker back to the house. He had separate rooms for Hinata and Natsu that were previously a guest-room and study, which were emptied out before they started moving their old furniture in. The rooms weren’t as big as their old ones, so they had to rearrange their furniture to fit. He let them choose a color to paint the walls if they wanted, and asked if they wanted anything new to decorate it in mixture with their old furniture. 

Hinata wasn’t sure how to describe his relationship with Keishin. The man had now become his legal guardian, and after the past two months, he did feel a familial bond to him. It was strange and awkward at times, but Hinata imagined this is what it would’ve been like if he ever had a father. 

At home, the three of them began to work on their awkwardness. It took a while to begin feeling truly comfortable in their new home. Natsu adapted the quickest, flinging herself at Keishin whenever he saw him after school and immediately launching into a graphic description of her day. She would try climbing all over him, before he finally let her get onto his shoulders, and she would continue her story as she watched him make dinner. Hinata himself pestering Keishin in odd ways, asking for sweets at odd hours, and begging him to set for him (for some reason, Hinata forgot Keishin played as a setter in high school until he went through his old photos) inside the house despite the fact all three of them were supposed to be doing chores together. He found himself lightheartedly complaining about his assignments or grades. After a few weeks, Hinata was being given a shift on the weekend at Keishin’s family store to quote unquote learn work ethic. He quickly began complaining about that too.

It took a while, but Hinata found himself being happy again. He still missed his mother dearly, wishing the world could’ve been kinder to such an amazing woman, but learning that there was no way for him to change what had happened. All he could do was continue living one day at a time.

It truly hit Hinata over much his life had changed on a very normal Thursday evening. He and Keishin walked into the house after a tiring practice of scrimmaging to see Keishin’s aunt leave as they do so with a small exchange of words. Hinata had begun to worry when Natsu didn’t immediately run to greet them, but by the time his worry had grown enough that he was about to look for her, she appeared in front of them. She walked bashfully over to the two boys, her hands behind her back.

“What’s up?” Keishin quirked at eyebrow. “What’re you hiding there?”

Natsu looked up, and beamed a smile and revealed what she was hiding.

“They had us make Father’s Day cards at school! I wanted to give you the one I made!”

Natsu stood before the Hinata and Keishin, holding a blue piece of construction paper in front of her with a crude drawing of the three of them together.


End file.
